everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Will to Live
The camera opens up outside of Ancient Arts. And some of the Rebel Mythos, namely Shield Roma, Saaya Vadh, Saphed Bandar, Chain Bound, Blake Winter, Aura Falcon, Aira de Kan, Jete Muse, Solaris Beetle, Fang Serpent, Mirî Irkalla, Tarîtî Nexweşî, Vali Lokasenna, Lian Hua, Musette Reflection, Hebi Hachibi and Malachite Nile, walk out. They're shown talking to each other about an upcoming group project that they're working together on. '' '''Malachite Nile: '''I mean I guess it does make sense to have 3 groups competing against each other with one big art piece but the time limit?! That's crazy! '''Musette Reflection: '''Well I mean one week and 3 teams of 17, I guess they kinda decided on the time limit based off of-'' ''OW!*she feels someone push her to the ground*'' Fang Serpent: ''*runs over to help her up* Babe! Are you alright? ''He looks up to see who pushed her over. Standing over him is Tsuki Hime. Tsuki Hime: ''*snarkily* Darn! I pushed the wrong Rebel. You should go on the ground and grovel like her you filthy snake! ''*she laughs* Musette quickly gets up and drags Tsuki to a nearby closet and soon scream-sobbing is heard along with the sound of cleaning equipment falling. Musette walks out of the closet with clearly bloodied hands. Fang Serpent: 'What did you do? Is she okay? '''Musette Reflection: '''Don't worry about her, I broke her teeth. ''Tsuki staggers out of the closet with blood dripping from her lips. She scowls at the Rebels and turns away. The next day the group is working on their art project with Elena Troy, Huli Shang and Ebony Scar came in to bring them some snacks. The door springs open and standing in the doorway is Damon Eurotas, Minami Mizuno, Ilia Sol, Branwen Odinson, JD Empress, Nu-Wang Zhou, Hero Şervan, Tyria and Corvide Scar, Lusus Cliffside, Raaja Parameshvar, Umiko Uzuma, Felicia mac Cumhaill, Derya Mezin and a fuming Tsuki Hime whose teeth had grown back (since she is immortal). 'Umiko Uzuma: '''We heard about how you broke Tsuki's teeth! '''Musette Reflection: '''She pushed me and insulted my boyfriend! '''Ilia Sol: '''So what? You all deserve that treatment. ''*she shoves Aira de Kan out of her wheelchair* '' You're all fools thinking that you can just change your fates and becomes something else. Or even pretentious enough to think you monsters and sluts have the right to walk along side gods like us! '''Huli Shang: '''Listen please, what they did was a whole life time ago. We- '''JD Empress: '''Shut up 9 Tails! ''*she tries to slap Huli but her hand is blocked by Shield's arm* '''Shield Roma: '''You wanna take this outside? '''Huli Shang: '''Shield, don't. '''Branwen Odinson: '''You Rebels better know your place otherwise Olympus will curse you to suffer for eternity! '''Ebony Scar: ''*dryly* Eternity? Really, that's the best you can come up with? We've endured more pain than any of you. Sure Odin might have trained you and you think you're so strong to the point where you think you can just make us change our minds! '''Branwen Odinson: '''Shut up! '''Lusus Cliffside: '''You guys should consider yourselves lucky that I'm keeping my stomachs empty for lunch later. '''Felicia mac Cumhaill: '''Yeah! You won't like her when she's hungry. '''Lian Hua: '''You speak of hunger and pain but you really know what it's truly like. '''JD Empress: '''What do you mean? You're just a disgraceful fallen angel who left her own father! My father was so proud when he found out that I was chosen for his role, that is until..... YOU STUPID REBELS SHOWED UP! '''Lian Hua; '''A father that never wanted me! And FYI even if we did wanted our destinies, would it make the world a better place? What's the point? '''Derya Mezin: '''Why would you care? '''Damon Eurotas: '''AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LECTURING US?! ESPECIALLY YOU ELENA, I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH MENELAUS AND MY FATHER IN THE PAST! YOU WHORE! '''Elena Troy: '''A real whore would've enjoyed it. But you have no idea..how much blood we've all lost. Have you ever came close to death? '''Blake Winter: '''I was left to die in the woods. But I came back! I always do. No matter how many times she's left me I know I can live a better life than this! '''JD Empress: '''SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! WE'RE SO MUCH STRONGER AND BETTER THAN YOU FILTHY REBELS IN EVERY WAY! '''Serenity Mania: '''OH BE QUIET! You don't know the first thing about strength! You complain about those stupid little problems and family dramas like they're a big thing but no! My dad, is asleep. My mom's no better either, she's always 'spending time' with him and some of my siblings couldn't even talk yet. I had to keep things together, I had to raise myself and my siblings. Alone. You might be powerful but you're not strong. '''Umiko Uzuma: '''So what?! '''Fang Serpent: '''Are you serious? We have something that none of you have! '''Ilia Sol: '''You Rebels have nothing! You came from nothing! And what can you possibly have that we don't? '''Saaya Vadh: '''The will to live. To stay alive another day. To not succumb to our fears, trauma or sadness! '''JD Empress:' Ohhh, I'm soooo scared! What are you gonna do? Use that will of yours to outwit fate? I don't think so! Saaya Vadh: Th-that's completely missing the point! The argument continues. Vali is standing in a corner, hands pressed over his ears. Vali Lokasenna: S-stop...stop arguing...please...just...just... His eye starts twitching. After some time, he finally snaps. Vali Lokasenna: JUST SHUT UP!!! The argument stops. Everyone stares at him. Vali glares at the Royals. Vali Lokasenna: Not all of us can be perfect, pretty, popular prisses spoiled by our perfect, pretty, popular parents! Why can't you understand that, you self-absorbed baboons?! Ilia Sol: B-baboons?! Branwen Odinson: How dare-! Vali Lokasenna: Actually, I take that back! A baboon is kinder, smarter, and overall MUCH better than you lumps of potatoes! Some of us have had to actually WORK for our success, rather than just waiting for our parents to solve all our problems! You are DOOMED to fail in the real world! Tsuki Hime: Y-you stupid-! Vali Lokasenna: Would you SHUT UP?! Every word that comes out of your mouth makes me want to hurl! Tsuki's jaw drops. She moves her mouth, but no sound comes out. Vali whirls to the Rebels. Vali Lokasenna: AND YOU. You just keep on complaining and complaining about injustice, and yet you don't do JACK about ANY of it. Wow, you are SUCH good protesters! Elena Troy: Th-that isn't true! Vali Lokasenna: Oh, really? Where's your proof? Elena opens her mouth to speak, but Vali cuts her off before she even begins. Vali Lokasenna: Yeah! Thought so! You complain and whine and moan and don't do ANYTHING about ANYTHING. You say the Royals are stifling you, BUT WHAT ARE THEY STIFLING?! Your freedom of expression?! You still have that! But you treat it as though they have eaten your pet dog. He gives both groups a hard glare. Vali Lokasenna: ALL of you have oh-so sympathetic stories to share, and I get that! But at the same time, you people do nothing to change ANYTHING! When it comes to this stupid conflict and both of these stupid groups, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU JUST HAVE TO SUCK IT UP, AND DEAL...with...it... The anger leaves him. He blinks in shock at what he just said. Both the Royal Mythos and Rebel Mythos are staring at him in surprise. Vali Lokasenna: I...I...um...I... He covers his face in his hands and rushes out of the room, streaking down a corridor. The Mythos stare after him. The camera cuts to the evening with Vali sitting by one of the schools' rooftops. Huli Shang: '''Vali? '''Vali Lokasenna: ''*he turns around to see all of the Rebel Mythos standing there* Oh...guys, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I just..got- ''His friends all hug him, much to his surprise. 'Zane von Olympus: '''Ebony told us everything. We know. '''Qrow Otur: '''Vali, I know we're not exactly the best at this stuff. But we know we can do better. '''Huli Shang: '''We've been in a total mess after I came out of that coma. But we get it and we're sorry. Sometimes, our minds just focus on the wrong thing. We're all sucking this up, some of us for thousands of years. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''And what ever they throw at us next, I know we can get through it together. ''Vali smiles and hugs his friends back. They turn around and watch the sunset together as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes